Resident Evil 4
Resident Evil 4 is the the sixth installment of Capcom's Resident Evil Video Game Series. It is a horror-themed third person shooter/action-adventure game. Plot The U.S. Government sends Agent Leon S. Kennedy to rescue the U.S. President's daughter, Ashley Graham, from a mysterious cult known as the Los Illuminados led by Osmund Saddler. Leon travels through a Spanish Village but is under attack by it's viscous residents, and soon encounters Ada Wong, one of his old friends from the Raccoon City Incident. Leon then meets another Human survivor, Luis Sera, who was captured by the Villagers and later Leon discovers each Villager are "Ganado", violent people under the control of whoever wields the Dominant Species Plaga Parasite and he finds out both he and Ashley have been injected with the parasites of Las Plagas. Characters *'Leon Scott Kennedy: '''Now a specially-trained U.S. Government Agent, under the direct orders of the U.S. President, Leon's first assignment was to rescue Ashley Graham from Osmund Saddler's cult and has been force to eliminate the attacking Villagers. *'Ada Wong: 'After surviving the Raccoon City Incident, as a Double Agent, Ada now works for Albert Wesker to follow his orders and gain the sample, but her true goals is to give the Dominant Species Plaga to her true employees. *'Ashley Graham: 'Ashley is the U.S. President's daughter and was kidnapped by Jack Krauser under the orders of Osmund Saddler. Leon was sent to rescue her by the U.S. President in a Spanish Village, she was first imprisoned within the Los Illuminados Church. *'Luis Sera: 'Luis was an old Spanish researcher for Osmund Saddler, being responsible for the many creations of Plaga creatures such as Regenerators, Novistadors and the El Gigante. But he ended up betraying Saddler, leaving notes on information of these monsters, as well as taking the samples and vaccines to help Leon and Ashley. *'Osmund Saddler: 'Saddler is leader of the Los Illuminados cult and controlled the Ganado with the Dominant Species Las Plagas. He was responsible for injecting Leon and Ashley with Las Plagas, and soon revealed his plans to Leon within the Church. Saddler moves Ashley to the Island Base, the location where Leon eventually defeated Saddler. *'Ramon Salazar: 'Salazar is the eigth castellan of the Salazar Family's Castle and ruled the Zealots with the Dominant Species Plaga. Salazar managed to jack Leon's Radio, and was successful in carrying out Ashley's ritual and transferring her to the Island Base. Within the Castle's Summit Tower, Leon defeated Salazar, his Verdugo bodyguards and the Queen Plaga. *'Jack Krauser: 'Krauser is Leon's former partner and faked his death, then worked as Albert Wesker's most loyal henchman. He soon was deployed into the Ganado territory to work for Saddler in order to gain the Plaga samples from him, he was responsible for kidnapping Ashley Graham and encountered Leon twice, he was defeated by Leon and then finished off by Ada. *'Bitores Mendez: 'Mendez is the Village Chief, making him leader of the Villagers, and Priest of the Village Church. He is a strong carrier of the Dominant Species Plaga, serving as one of Saddler's henchmen, but was soon defeated by Leon in a Warehouse. *'The Merchant: 'The Merchant is a Weapons Dealer who sells weapons to customers in exchange for pesetas and treasure items. Leon encounters him throughout the Village, Castle and Island, Leon buys different items and weaponry from Merchant and sells items and treasures to him. *'Albert Wesker: 'Wesker is leader of the 3rd Organization, being in charge of Ada Wong and Jack Krauser, and deployed them in the Ganado territory with their main objectives being to collect the Dominant Species Plaga from Saddler. In the end, Krauser was killed in combat and Ada betrayed him, but Wesker managed to retrieve the samples himself to continue in his evil plans for global world domination. *'Mike: 'Mike is Leon's backup and pilots a Helicopter to assist Leon in eliminating the attacking Ganado Combatants, as well as destroying various Ganado-controlled buildings and turrets. Under Saddler's orders, Mike was shot down by a RPG, angering Leon and influencing him to take down Saddler. *'Villagers: 'The Villagers were residents of Mendez's Village and were ordered to kill Leon and recapture Ashley. *'Zealots: 'The Zealots were better Ganado with better Plaga parasites and based in Ramon Salazar's Castle, they were the cult's most devoted members and often the groups of Zealots are led by Leader Zealots. *'Combatants: '''Ganado Combatants/Soldiers are members of Osmund Saddler's private military and based around the Island Base under the leadership of Saddler himself. They are to protect and defend various buildings within the Island and kill Leon and recapture Ashley. Enemies Villager Ganado Villagers serve as the first group of Ganado enemies within the game, being the easiest to defeat and hold the least dangerous and deadly weaponry compared to the more powerful Zealots and Combatants. Some Villagers heads will burst out with Plaga A, the blade-like parasite. They also have glowing orange eyes to add to the horror. Throughout the first area, Villagers will often be doing farming tasks or just standing in one position until they spot the player. They are also probably the most savage of the groups, having corpses around their hometown as well as skulls. Villagers will also return in the underground Castle Mines in Chapter 4. They wield household items and farming tools as weapons: Hand Axes, Scythes, Knives, Pitchforks, Torches and Dynamites. Also, they also have a number of related attacks: *In Chapter 1-1, if the player enters the Tower in the Village Centre, Villagers will throw molotov cocktails to force the player out. *Groups of Villagers in the Deserted Village and the Wetlands will push down boulders in an attempt to crush the player to death. *Trip Wires and Bear Traps will be placed by Villagers in certain areas. *On the lift in Chapter 2-3, Villagers will jump on top of it in an attempt to cut it off the wire to send the player falling to their death. They must be shot off to prevent this. *Near the end of Chapter 2-3, one Villager will drive a car into Leon and Ashley. The driver must be killed to stop him from hitting you and get his car to crash. Encounters: *Chapter 1 to Chapter 2: Village Area *Chapter 4-2 to Chapter 4-3: Underground of the Castle *Seperate Ways Chapter 1 and 2 *The Mercenaries: Stage 1 Zealot Ganado Zealot Ganado are the second group of Ganado enemies. They are more medivial and religious than the others and are possibly the most Zombie-like, constantly muttering mantras and shuffling. They are fought throughout the Castle in the whole of Chapters 2 and 3, as well as being in Seperate Ways Chapter 3 and the Mercenaries map; Stage 2. Zealots have different colored robes based on rank: black ones are the lowest ranking, purples are higher ranking and elite Zealots and Red ones are Leader Zealots who lead a large number of Zealots in combat and worshipping as well as holding important Keys and Illuminados objects. Their heads will sometimes burst out rather with Plaga B or C. Zealots wield more medivial weapons: Flails, Wooden Shields, Crossbows, Scythes, Dynamites and Rocket Launchers. Like the Villagers, they have a number of related attacks: *In Chapter 3-1 and Chapter 4-1, Zealots will man catapults to fire at the player with large flaming boulders. *In Chapter 3-2, a Zealot Leader will be capable of manning a Machine Turret. *In Chapter 4-1, two Zealots will control a large machine with a drill in an attempt to kill Ashley and they must be killed to open the door to the room where she is. Encounters: *Chapter 2-1: Church *Chapter 3 to Chapter 4: Castle Area *Seperate Ways: Chapter 3 *The Mercenaries: Stage 2 Combatant Ganado Combatants are Osmund Saddler's private paramilitary and the final group of Ganado enemies in the game. They are fought throughout Chapter 5, Assignment Ada, Seperate Ways Chapter 4 and 5, and Mercenaries Stages 3 and 4. They are more powerful than Zealots and Villagers, having all Plaga parasites within them. They are also armored-up ones too who must be shot in the head in order to damage and kill them, they are much more difficult Combatants who primarily serve as Prison Guards. They borrow weapons from the previous Ganado but also have their own: Stun Rods, Crossbows, Scythes, Dynamites, Hand Axes, Wooden Shields, Flails and Rocket Launchers. They can also man Machine Turrets when able to as well as throw large boulders in groups. Encounters: *Chapter 5: Island Area *Assignment Ada *Seperate Ways: Chapter 4 and 5 *The Mercenaries: Stage 3 and 4 Colmillos Colmillos are Plaga-parasite injected Wolves seen throughout the first and second area. They can jump at the player, biting at their face in an attempt to rip it off, and also burst out their Plaga tentacles to use them as a weapon to attack with. Colmillos are extremly dangerous due to these attacks, and often travel in groups. They are encountered outside the Village Church and within Ramon Salazar's garden maze, Salazar describes them as his "cute pets." These infected Wolves can also be encountered if the player re-crosses the lake after defeating Del Lago. Encounters: *Chapter 2-1: If re-crosses the lake *Chapter 2-1: Outside the Church *Chapter 3-2: Garden Maze Armadura The Armadura are Plaga-possessed suits of armor throughout Ramon Salazar's Castle, possibly serving as one of the many Castle's guards. They are two types, the standard silver and the more strengthened black ones. They can also burst out with Plaga A and C types when heavily damaged, the armour will then fall apart once the parasite is destroyed. They wield large axes and swords. As Ashley, they will be encountered once the player collects the Salazar Family Insignia and the Serpent Ornament. Ashley cannot attack, so she must avoid their attacks. As Leon, they are in the room where you must obtain the King's Grail. All Armadura must be defeated to exit the room. Encounters: *Chapter 3-4: Last Section *Chapter 4-1: Knight Room Seeker The Seekers are automated machines that are deployed to assist Jack Krauser in his fight against Leon. It is best to destroy them as they are menacing enemies. They were two variants of the Seekers: Flying types and Bomb types. They are only encountered in the main game, in Chapter 5-3, in the fight with Krauser. Encounters: *Chapter 5-3: Tower Ruins Sub Bosses Dr. Salvador Dr. Salvador is the first sub-boss of the game. He is one of the Villagers who gain more health and a Chainsaw to instantly kill the player with a decapitation, and his trademark patato bag on his head. He is also known as the "Chainsaw Man". Unlike the other Ganado, Salvador does not flinch from Handgun Bullets. Shotgun and Magnum blasts, as well as Hand Grenades, are very effective weapons against him. An upgraded Red9 can also make Salvador stun, unlike other handguns and the TMP. Salvador is also often triggered by certain things as well as being accompanied by the subordinate Ganado Villagers. Encounters: *Chapter 1-1: Village Centre *Chapter 1-3: House of Village Chief Bitores Mendez *Chapter 4-2: The Mine *Chapter 4-3: Old Castle Ruins *Chapter 4-3: Trolley Mines *Seperate Ways Chapter 2: House of Village Chief Bitores Mendez Bella Sisters Bella Sisters are the female counterpart of Dr. Salvador. They basically have the same moveset as Salvador but their appearence has a big difference. Instead of yellow Chainsaws, they carry red ones, and wear blood-stained dresses and bandages around their faces. Encounters: *Chapter 2-3: Barrier *Seperate Ways Chapter 1: Graveyard *Seperate Ways Chapter 2: Slaughterhouse *The Mercenaries: Stage 1 Garrador Garradors are seen throughout the Castle as prisoners but were soon released to assist the Zealots in combat. They pose a "warrior" like appearence and were experimented on to create Super Soldiers for the Los Illuminados. They also have long-blades to attack the player, when killed by the swing of a Garrador, the dead player will be decapitated. In order to kill him, the Crab-like Plaga on their backs must be shot and destroyed. Encounters: *Chapter 3-1: Prison *Chapter 3-3: Cage *Chapter 4-1: Tower *Seperate Ways Chapter 3: Cage *The Mercenaries: Stage 2 J.J. J.J. is a Combatant that wield Gatling Guns, they have two attacks: shooting their gatling gun and bashing the player with it. The hulking Soldier also wears a barret and sunglasses. He only staggers when headshotted by a strong weapon, as well as capable of surviving an RPG. His barret can also be capable of being shot off, revealing their bald heads, and only walk instead of running. Encounters: *Chapter 5-1: Wharf A *Chapter 5-4: Fort *Chapter 5-4: Outside Passage *Assignment Ada: Wharf A *Assignment Ada: Waste Treatment Plant *Assignment Ada: Infirmary *Seperate Ways Chapter 5: *The Mercenaries: Stage 3 Regenerator The Regenerator is based around the Island Base individually. They can regenerate their destroyed body parts and can only be killed when their leech-like Plaga parasites are destroyed. Their leeches can be destroyed easily with a Shotgun type weapon, but the easiest strategy is to use the Semi Auto Rifle with the Infrared Scope. Encounters: *Chapter 5-1: Autospy Room *Chapter 5-1: First Corridoor *Chapter 5-1: Freezer Room *Chapter 5-2: Second Corridoor *Chapter 5-4: Island Prison Iron Maiden The Iron Maiden is a subspecie and upgraded variant of the Regenerator. They possess the ability to control their spikes to make them into weapons and impale the player, they also have a bigger mouth and no eyes. They are less encountered than their lesser bretherns and have much more leeches, one on their back and the rest at the front. Encounters: *Chapter 5-1: Culture Room *Chapter 5-2: Underground Waste Dump Bosses Del Lago Del Lago is an Plaga-infected Salamander and the first boss of the game. It can be killed by throwing a number of spears at it, but it pulls off a number of attacks which the player must avoid by Quick Time Events. When killed, the player must cut off the rope to make it drown, the player then is able to continue. Encounters: *Chapter 1-3: Lake El Gigante El Gigante is a towering and large Plaga-parasite Human. It gained a large number of attacks to fight the player such as stomping and using objects. It isn't really tamed as it kills anything in it's path, even other Ganado. When heavily damaged enough, the player must go onto it's back and knife it's parasite, greatly helping to bring it's defeat. Encounters: *Chapter 2-1: Quarry *Chapter 2-3: Road below the Cliff *Chapter 4-2: Furnace *Seperate Ways Chapter 2: Quarry Bitores Mendez Bitores Mendez is the last boss in the Village area. He mutates into a centipede-like monster due to triggering his mutation because he carried the Dominant Species Plaga parasite. After his below body is destroyed, he will rip himself off it and continues to fight. Once defeated, the False Eye will be obtained and used to leave the Village. Encounters: *Chapter 2-3: Slaughterhouse Verdugo The Verdugo, or Ramon Salazar's Right Hand, is one of the fearsome bodyguards for the young castellan himself. He uses his deadly, sharp claws to attack the player. Before, he used to wear a dark red cloak, but reveals himself in battle. Before the battle begins, Salazar will call Leon to inform him that his Right Hand is after him. It is optional to also escape when the elevator is ready. Encounters: *Chapter 4-1: Sewers Ramon Salazar Ramon Salazar is the final boss of the Castle area. He transforms when he fuses himself together with his remaining Verdugo bodyguard and the Queen Plaga. He fights by using his beasts tentacles and can eat the player by chomping him with his monster's teeth. Although transformed, Salazar still has his personality and control over the monster. Once defeated, the player can finally escape from the Castle to the Island Base. Encounters: *Chapter 4-4: Tower Summit U-3 U-3 is a Plaga monster which was created by fusing Human, Reptile and Insect body parts together with Las Plagas. Saddler informs Leon he'll be introduced to U-3 and referrs to him as "It." U-3 will be battled in the rig and the player must go through a puzzle to escape the rig, then the player must finally finish It off on the surface. U-3 must be defeated to continue. Encounters: *Chapter 5-3: Rig Jack Krauser Jack Krauser is the first encountered and battled through Quick Time Events in a knife fight but will retreat when Ada Wong appears. He is then fought at a different location on the Island Base. He has Seekers to assist him and once the two pieces are collected, he must be defeated to collect the last piece. He has a Plaga Arm to attack and shield himself, a simple Knife can easily defeat him than any other weapon. Ada then fights him to finally kill Krauser. Encounters: *Chapter 5-3: Tower Ruins *Seperate Ways Chapter 5: Tower Ruins *Assignment Ada: Tower Ruins Osmund Saddler Osmund Saddler will mutate into a large crab-like monster with Plaga eyes. The player can use the construction objects to damage Saddler. Once held off for a while, Ada will throw a Special RPG to finally destroy him. But, Saddler can be defeated without it, and the special RPG can be obtained. Encounters: *Final Chapter: Construction Area *Seperate Ways Chapter 5: Ashley's imprisonment Items Treasures Other Items *Attache Case (S, M, L and XL) *Treasure Map (Village, Castle and Island) *Tactical Vest *Blue Medallion Recovery Items *Green Herb *Red Herb *Yellow Herb *White Egg *Brown Egg *Gold Egg *Mixed Herb Key Items *Blue Activation Key *Red Activation Key *Blue Moonstone *Camp Key *Castle Gate Key *Dynamite *Hexagonal Emblem *Emergency Lock Card Key *False Eye *Freezer Card Key *Gallery Key *Goat Ornament *Lion Ornament *Serpent Ornament *Golden Sword *Platinum Sword *Insignia Key *Iron Key *Key to the Mine *King's Grail *Queen's Grail *Old Key *Piece of the Holy Beast: Eagle *Piece of the Holy Beast: Panther *Piece of the Holy Beast: Serpent *Prison Key *Round Insignia *Salazar Family Insignia *Stone of Sacrifice *Stone Tablet *Storage Room Card Key *Waste Disposal Card Key Weapons Handguns *Handgun *Red9 *Punisher *Blacktail *Matilda Shotguns *Shotgun *Riot Gun *Striker Sniper Rifles *Rifle *Rifle (semi auto) Magnums *Broken Butterfly *Killer7 *Handcannon Rockets *Rocket Launcher *Special Rocket Launcher *Infinite Launcher Other *TMP *Mine Thrower *Chicago Typewriter *P.R.L. 412 *Harpoon *Bowgun *Krauser's Bow Grenades *Hand Grenade *Flash Grenade *Incedinary Grenade Ammo *Handgun Ammo: Red *Magnum Ammo: Black and Red *Handcannon Ammo: Orange *Shotgun Shells: Green *Rifle Ammo: White *TMP Ammo: Blue *Mine Darts: Darker Green *Bowgun Bolts *Arrow Levels *Chapter 1-1: Arrive at the Village and begin your mission. *Chapter 1-2: Leave the Valley and continue the mission. *Chapter 1-3: Rescue Ashley Graham from the Church. *Chapter 2-1: Outrun the pursuing Villagers. *Chapter 2-2: Make your way through the Village and survive in the the nearby House at the bridge. *Chapter 2-3: Defeat Bitores Mendez and leave the Village to the Castle. *Chapter 3-1: Make your way through the Castle. *Chapter 3-2: Locate Ashley throughout the Castle. *Chapter 3-3: Continue to search for Ashley. *Chapter 3-4: Rescue Ashley from the Zealots. *Chapter 4-1: Head inside the Clocktower to confront Salazar and find Ashley. *Chapter 4-2: Make your way through the Mines. *Chapter 4-3: Escape the Mines. *Chapter 4-4: Defeat Ramon Salazar and escape the Castle to the Island. *Chapter 5-1: Infiltrate the Island in search for Ashley. *Chapter 5-2: Locate Ashley and find Saddler. *Chapter 5-: Continue through the Island. *Chapter 5-4: Rescue Ashley from Saddler. *Final Chapter: Defeat Osmund Saddler and escape the Island Base. The Mercenaries Eliminate Ganado enemies to gain points and defeat mini-bosses to gain even more points. Getting 4-star on maps will allow you to unlock the following characters: Leon S. Kennedy, Ada Wong, Jack Krauser, HUNK and Albert Wesker. *Stage 1 (Village Center): Bella Sisters. *Stage 2 (Castle Walls): Garrador. *Stage 3 (Fort Area): J.J. *Stage 4 (New Area): Bigger Salvador. Seperate Ways As Ada Wong, carry out your task to mainly collect the Dominant Species Plaga samples by force. Infiltrate the Ganado-controlled territory to carry out various objectives within the Village, Castle and Island. *Chapter 1: Ring the Church Bell. *Chapter 2: Rescue Luis Sera. *Chapter 3: Retrieve the Sample. *Chapter 4: Stop Leon's Assassination. *Chapter 5: Obtain the Sample. Bottlecaps Bottlecaps were collectables which represented various RE4 Characters. They can be unlocked by playing the Merchant's Shooting Range. *Leon with a Rocket Launcher *Leon with a Shotgun *Leon with a Handgun *Ashley Graham *Luis Sera *Ada Wong *Don Jose *Don Diego *Don Estaban *Don Manuel *Dr. Salvador *Bella Sisters *Merchant *Zealot with a Scythe *Zealot with a Shield *Zealot with a Bowgun *Leader Zealot *Don Pedro *Soldier with a Dynamite *Soldier with a Stun Rod *Soldier with a Hammer *Isabel *Maria *J.J. Deaths (Spoilers) Areas El Pueblo El Pueblo is the first area and is also known as The Village. It has three bosses: Del Lago, El Gigante and Bitores Mendez, and the following enemies are in this area: Villagers, Dr. Salvador, Bella Sisters, Zealots (Church) and Colmillos. The following areas in this large place are: *Slaughterhouse *Lift Area *House of Village Chief Bitores Mendez *Village Center *Deserted Village *Road below the Cliff *Church *Cave *Graveyard *Lake *Farm *Valley *Footpath to the Village *Barrier *Hideout of the Arms Merchant *Factory Ruins *Quarry *Wetlands *Waterfall *Siege Hut *Waterway A *Waterway B *Road to the Castle Salazar Family Castle The Salazar Family Castle is the second area of the game and the vast Castle is ruled and owned by it's current Castellan: Ramon Salazar. The bosses you fight in this area are: Verdugo, El Gigante and Ramon Salazar, the following enemies are: Zealots, Colmillos, Novistadors, Garrador, Villagers (Mines), Dr. Salvador (Mines) and Armadura. The areas in the Castle are: *Cafetaria *Temple *Dance Hall *Western Castle Wall *Furnace *Pit *Concourse *Underground Waterway *Area before the Mine *Tower *Castle Parlour *Cathedral *Garden Maze *Lobby *Underground Ruins *Old Castle Ruins *Barracks *Castle Wall *Mine *Tower Summit *Old Irrigation Channel A *Outside the Clocktower *Gallery *Knight Room *Audience Hall *Trolley Mines *Castle Entrance *Before Castle Gate, Proper *Water Hall *Library *Old Irrigation Channel B *Clocktower *Dragon Room *Castle Gondola A *Castle Gondola B *Storeroom *Weapon Exhibation Room Island Base The Island Base is the final area and was arrived via boat from the Castle. It was owned by Osmund Saddler and guarded by his private paramilitary army. The bosses fought in the area: Osmund Saddler, Jack Krauser and U-3. The following enemies in the area are: Combatants, J.J.'s, Regenerators and Iron Maidens. The areas on the Island Base are: *Steel Tower *Prison *Shipyard *Armory *Old Operating Theater *Encapsulation Laboratory *Freezer Room *Before the Steel Tower *Campsite *Machine Room Entry *Wharf B *Waste Treatment Plant *Underground Waste Dump *Culture Room *Antechamber *Surgery *Monitor Room *Stairs Hallway *Ruins *Communications Tower *Scrap Yard *Underground Private Room *Fort *Luggage Containers *Wharf A *Fortress Ruins *Infirmary *Underground Passage *Kitchen *Old Facility Entrance *Underground Water Vien Difficulties *Easy *Normal *Professional Notes: Village Alert Order Recently there has been information that a United States government agent is here investigating the Village. Do not let this American agent get in contact with the prisoner. For those of you not yet informed, the prisoner is being held in an old house beyond the farm. We will transfer the prisoner to a more secure location in the valley when we are ready. The prisoner is to stay there until further notice. Meanwhile, do not let the American agent near the prisoner. We do not know how the American government found out about our Village. But we are investigating. However, I feel this intrusion at this particular time is not just a coincidence.7 I sense a third party other than the United States government involved here. My fellow men, stay alert! About the Blue Medallions 15 blue medallions... 7 in the farm...8 in the cementary... Find those of you who destroy 10 or more will be awarded... (The rest is illegible). Chief's Note As instructed by Lord Saddler, I have the agent in confinement, alive. Why keep him alive? I do not fully understand what the Lord's intentions are. I would, however, think he'd keep them separate; not confine them together as has been ordered. I don't expect Luis would trust a stranger, Notes: Castle Butler's Memo Knowing that Sr. Ramon Salazar has no family, Lord Saddler must have used his strong faith in Los Illuminados to his advantage to talk Sr. Salazar into undoing the seal of the Las Plagas once done by his ancestor. Sir. Salazar would have never do such a thing unless he was some waying being used unknowlingly. I should have sensed the Lord's dirty scheme sooner. I feel I'm partly responsible for all this. It is too later however, Sr. Salazar has already taken the Plaga into his body. The Plaga Parasite will not die unless the host dies. There's no cure. Perhaps, Sr. Salazar may have been vaguely aware of the Lord's plan all along. But it's so hard to tell. Nevertheless, there's nothing I can do now. I had served the Salazar family for generations. I am prepared to continue my services until the very end. Notes: Island Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Video Games